Flish
|name = Flish |kingdom = Animalia |phylum = Chordata |class = Actinopterygii |image = }} '''Flish' are a group of terrestrial fish which have taken to living in the air following the extinction of the birds. They are the lords of the air in 200 million AD, and have diversified into almost every available aerial niche, their range stretching from the ocean to the rainforests. Evolution : This section is about the evolution of flish in general. For the evolution of the common, sea-going flish, see Ocean flish#Evolution. During the mass extinction of 100 million AD, ash and dust spewed out by volcanoes blocked sunlight from reaching into the ocean. This lack of sunlight killed off hundreds of forms of planktons and other microscopic organisms, devastating the entire ecosystem of the oceans. When the oceans stabilised, most of the fish were extinct, their niches to be taken by silverswimmers The few species of cod which survived the cataclysm adapted to a life in the air in order to escape newly-evolved predators. Since the birds had perished in the mass extinction, they had no competition in the air. in flight.]] The pectoral fin of the cod developed into a wing, with the space once occupied by gills evolving into a muscular base for the new wing. To achieve takeoff, the fish's caudal fin rotated 90 degrees and became capable of vertical movement, like a whale. A downward thrust of this makeshift tail can lift a floating flish clear of the surface. As the flish spent more time in the air and out of the water, the now-defunct swim bladder developed into a pair of lungs, enabling the flish to live life away from the ocean.The Future Is Wild: A Natural History of the Future Free of their former restraints, the flish radiated to full every available aerial niche: some became maritime predators, catching silverswimmers from above; others became filter-feeders, bobbing across the waves; pirates, stealing silverswimmers from other flish; and migratory predators, following silverswimmers for thousands of miles over the year. A number of species managed to completely leave the sea behind, adapting to life in the damp Northern Forests of Pangaea II, where they fill the niches of extinct birds like hummingbirds, hornbills, and hawks. Known species *Albatross flish *Avocet flish *Cormorant flish *Duck flish *Forest flish *Grebe flish *Hawk flish *Hornbill flish *Ocean flish *Skua flish *Tern flish List of appearances *''The Future Is Wild'' **1x01. Welcome to the Future **1x11. The Global Ocean **1x12. Graveyard Desert **1x13. The Tentacled Forest **''The Future Is Wild'' (US) *''The Future Is Wild: A Natural History of the Future'' *''The Future Is Wild'' (fulldome show) *''The Future is Wild'' manga **06. Global Ocean **07. Rainshadow Desert **08. Northern Forest *''The Future Is Wild'' animated series **1x14. Sweet Home Pangaea II **1x21. He Might Be Giant **1x23. Cure For The Common Megasquid Cold *''The Future Is Wild: The Living Book'' *''The Future Is Wild VR'' In other languages References Navigation Category:Animals Category:Fish Category:Organisms of 200 million AD Category:Organisms of Pangaea II Category:Organisms of the Global Ocean Category:200 million AD